Memories that was never forgotten
by Heart of Summer
Summary: Claire and Zach had a wonderful friendship... and maybe more. After the memory swipe everything crashed and burned. But maybe, just maybe this wasn't exactly as people think. Because nothing is ever what it seems to be and one person never forgets...


**A/N: This is a little something that came to me while I was watching a video of Claire and Zach. It was together with the song "It's not over" and is – well amazing!**

**So, ****I wanted to give everyone a little reflection of their relationship – like remember the time Claire hit her Cheerleader friend? Or when Zach was "throwing rocks at her window". –kock- -knock-**

**So here's a three person's POV of their very sweet relationship! Please enjoy!**

……………………….

**Memories that was never forgotten **

There was a young man standing outside the house.

A house that had been rebuilt and put back together so that it now looked just like it always had – and probably always would.

The person was very young, probably somewhere around 16 and he frustrated let his hands go trough his hair that had grown quite a bit longer during the summer. If you looked closer you would see how two of his fingers tapped absentmindedly upon the big headphones that hang loosely around his neck. Then he plunged both his hands deep into his pockets and upon the black sweatshirt you could spot a small Z embroidered into the fabric.

He hadn't really forgotten about her. The Haitian, as he'd called himself, had given him a chance to keep on living. If he pretended that he'd forgotten all about his and Claire's adventures the few months they'd met up – he would get to keep those memories that were in truth some of his dearest. Memories of a cheerleader which he had hated – until it turned out she was a whole lot different than he'd first thought. She had always acted as if she was too tough to break and always kept her defences up as if she was afraid he would judge her. And of course he would; though Claire had acted as if she didn't care of his opinion. In the end that had changed.

He recalled the worst day of his life again with a painful sigh. How he'd been forced to say those things. Seeing the hurt flood all over her face and, like a tsunami, ran past in those eyes he'd started to adore. He'd been surprised himself how well he'd been able to pretend like not one of his happiest days had occurred. To recall all those memories of her as a heartless girl in the in-crowd hadn't been especially hard. But it was not because of who he'd thought she was that made him so sure of his lying – because he had in fact almost tricked himself into believing those words he had come up with. The only real reason he'd been able to pull it off was because she would've been able to go back to a normal life. As normal as it can get to be invincible, that is.

….

Rolling over on her stomach she studied her phone lying on the bed in front of her.

This had been going on and off all summer... whether she should call him just to hang out or - not. She couldn't risk it if anything came in the way. Then Zach would only get to meet with the Haitian all over again. And that was the worst thing that could ever happen. She hated him for it – for removing the memories of the best days of her life away from him. Ever since she'd realized what a special individual she was it had been hard to accept the reality around her. She had no one to tell and in her desperation she'd turned to one of the biggest nerds and weakest person in her opinion. Oh, she'd been so wrong. Thanks to Zach she had been able to change for the better and to realize her true self. She'd discovered that some people did matter more than others – and that was those who had a big heart.

And now the one person that had liked who she truly was on the inside; the only one who really knew who she was inside; had forgotten all about her. All about how he'd managed to change her. Everything. And it had broken her heart.

After finally getting rid of Sylar she had lived in fear for a long time. For her own and the rest of the family's safety they had moved back into their old home. The little girl Molly had gone back with Dr. Suresh which they still had constant contact with. And now the whole summer had passed. And she was back in her old room, again a lot of bears in her bed to make her feel safe and calm… still she couldn't take her eyes off that damned phone. She had wanted to SMS him. What could a quick SMS do, really?

"_Just tell him you want to meet and talk"_, the little voice inside her head told her. It was indeed very tempting. But she knew it was all too dangerous for them both to go out and meet. And she couldn't exactly invite him up to her room – that would most likely scare him away forever.

When she'd tried to start over with him things had unfortunately gone out of hand. Her heart hadn't been able to handle it. But now her whole being could barely handle the absence of him. She missed him so terribly.

She just wanted her life to go back to normal. In her frustration she almost asked the Hatian to remove her memories as well; but she couldn't. No matter how much the memories tortured her she couldn't handle the thought of parting from them. She wanted to keep her little dream of Zach and her in a world where no one could reach them. Claire and Zach, didn't that sound like a safe little sound in this messy world?

….

The Shadow of a man was seen across the street, the owner's back leaning against the side of the garage. The cold metal made his fingers relax against it even if his senses stayed highly focused.

He'd been following the youngster all the way here. The nights before he'd just passed, but this time he had stopped in front of the house and lost himself in thoughts - thoughts of _her_, most likely.

The man had done two small changes in his behaviour; breaking his own law only twice. He was still desperately trying to convince himself that what he'd done had been right. But still he couldn't be sure if he'd helped the world a little or just made it more complicated to save. Hopefully he'd helped saving the world by sparing _him_ and helping _her_.

Now the boy shook his head and started running across the lawn towards her house and the way underneath her house – towards the ladder.

And for once the man watching did something he was sure was very wrong – but the most right thing he'd ever done. He watched her open the window and him climb in. Slightly irritated the man realized that the foolish boy was going to reveal everything to her that night.

And with a sigh, the tall, dark skinned man smiled and walked away.

…………………………………….

**A/N: ****So, interesting enough? **

**I'm still**** hoping for Zach/Claire in the second season. I adore Zach ;P **

**Do you? Tell me! I adore reviews too!**


End file.
